erwer24jkjfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexis Russo
"They teach you that the truth is good and when you say the truth everyone gets offended." Alexis Russo of Green is one of the lead characters. Being a Rainbow Member, she's the most powerful wizard and her duty is to bring balance into the world. Alexis doesn't get along well with her family, especially with her older brother Justin. Alexis is the Wizards of the 21st Centuary. Personolaty A gothic and tomboy, Alexis is lazy but very talanted especially at math and art. She hates school because of she doesn't have many friends there. Alexis wants to solve her problems easily by using magic, but she just makes more problems. She's bad at memorising things. As she comes from not-so-rich family, she uses her Enchantment to become the most popular girl of Manhatten. Despite having very ungirly personolaty, Alexis has still a very good sence of fashion becomming one of the best fashion designers. She judges people correctly and knows what they worth and what they don't. Since people are not as good as they should be, Alexis usually disaproves them that causes her having a few friends majority of which are Children of Darkness, werewolvies. Alexis embraces her individuality and would rather live life her own way than follow the herd. Appearence Alexis is beautiful. She's 1.65m tall and slim. She's got long or midum wavy black hair and darck brown eyes. Alex wears feminine clothes, wearing usually daring and good-looking outfits. On special occasions she might wear a grown as well high heels (she loves high heels). Powers see: Wizard's Powers *'Spellcasting': Alexis can cast a spell using her wand. *'Improvision': Alexis can improve or create spells. *'Enchantment': Alexis has a power for enchanting a person with her words. *'Elementality': (aka Molecularity) A wizard can cast invisiable spells on molecules. *'Flashbacks': Alexis can show people her flashbacks. *'More Powerful Spells': Full wizards can cast more powerful spells. *'More Powerful Elementality' *'Phsychic Powers' *'Uno Metria': Alexis can use Uno Metria Spells. *'Plastic': unlike many wizards, Alexis has power against plastic. *'Grater Life Spa'n: Alexis can live for centuries. *'Telepathy: Alexis can talk to anyone she wants so they can have more secretly talks. *'Wizardry Rituals Family * Theresa Russo (mother) *Jeremy Russo (father) *Justin Russo (older brother) *Justin Russo (brother's deliquent) *Mason Baskerville (imprinted) *Max Russo (cousin) *Cecelia Baskerville (step-daughter) *Nicole Baskerville (step-daughter) *Aria Baskerville (adopted daughter) *Zoey Baskerville (adopted daughter) *Toby Baskerville (adopted son) *Luna Baskerville (adopted daughter) *Hank Russo (grandfather) *Rose Russo (grandmother) *Magdalena Larkin (grandmother) *Ignacius Russo (great grandfather) *Megan Russo (aunt) *Kelbo Russo (uncle) *Ernesto Larkin (uncle) *Janeive Larkin (uncle) *William Larkin (uncle) *Trevor Russo (cousin) *Greame Russo (cousin) *Kim Russo (cousin) *Dragon (pet) *Alexandra van Heusen (ancestor) see: *''B-M-Club'' *''Alexis+Nicole+Cecelia'' *''Alex+Mason'' *''Russo Family'' Work Pictures: *NY Up and Down *Color Mess *The Big A *Let Them Go Comics: *The Only Way Out is Through *Learning to Breathe *There's No Fear That *Wolvies of the Full Moon Fashion: *Fashion line N1 *Fashion line N2 *Fashion line N3 *Fashion line N3.5 Maths: *Math Coloberation *Math Coloberation NEW p.1 *Math Coloberation NEW p.2 *Math Coloberation New extra Gallery See: Alexis Russo of Green/Gallery Quotes *''"Being nice is hard."'' *''"Okay, we saived the world like ten times and now we've got this."'' *''"I'm a Wizard. Nothing about my life has ever been normal."'' *''"They teach you that the truth is good and when you say the truth everyone gets offended."'' *''"Part of me is ignoring the rules and doing whatever I want."'' *''"You can't please everyone."'' *''"We're going to be together forever."'' *''"I promice."'' *''"CECELIA!!!"'' *''"Whait, my wand!"'' *''"See you next time I mess up."'' *''"I mean, you tell the truth, you get in trouble. You lie, you get in trouble. We're probably better not to talk to each other."'' *''"I should be the queen of everything."'' *''"The only stupid holidays are the ones where you still have go to school, like Valentine's Day or St. Patrick's Day or my birthday."'' *''"Don't make me tell you again."'' Trivia *She's jealous of her older brother Justin. *Her soulmate is Mason. *She's the most powerful wizard. *Alexis hates working. *Alexis speaks Spanish, Italian and 'Zombish' and little French. *Her favorite band is Tears of Blood. *Her favorite color is purple. *Alexis doesn't read much exept of fiction luterature books she likes like Harry Potter. Photoshoot alex_03.jpg alex_05.jpg alex_11.jpg alex_07.jpg alex_09.jpg own-two-days-03.jpg n-two-days-01.jpg ce-14622678-451-600.jpg emea_siu_img_gal_01.jpg emea_siu_img_gal_04.jpg emea_siu_img_gal_06.jpg emea_siu_img_gal_08.jpg emea_siu_img_gal_10.jpg emea_siu_img_gal_11.jpg Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters Category:Russo Family Category:The Rainbow Members Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Baskerville Family Category:Larkin Family Category:B-M-Club Category:Demons